kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-110
Summary Leez is unhappy with the news that the rakshasa has reached 5th stage, and wonders if Kali tricked her into leaving Konchez first. Ran begins to tell her what happened after she left; in a flashback, Yuta tells them that since that universe had been abandoned, they need to hurry and follow Leez before they cease to exist. Yuta quickly explains that it appears that the gods allowed Willarv to be destroyed in a last-ditch effort to stop Ananta's resurrection. He adds that it was his mother who sent Leez into the past, causing this universe to become a possibility instead of reality, leading to its collapse. He tells Ran that since he can only send one of them to directly follow Leez, he will send the two of them to a place unaffected by time, and it will be up to them to find the exit to Leez's reality. When Ran asks why he sounds like he is not coming along with them, Yuta simply says to tell Leez that he is sorry. As Mirha begins to talk to Leez, Rana pulls Ran aside. He tells her that this all must sound odd to her, but she replies that it is not, realizing that he arrived from the future. Ran admits that he is having trouble understanding how Leez made the past reality and that the future that was supposed to happen became just a possibility, but Rana seems to have a better grasp on the idea and says that she needs to give it more thought. Inside Shess's mind, Menaka tells Gandharva not to cause trouble here, and that the nastika with Shess is Airavata, famous for beating dragons bare-handed. Gandharva is confused, because the Airavata he knows is a different nastika with different sura parts. Menaka advises him to not act here because of the Kinnaras, Agni, and the strong humans of this planet. He realizes that this Menaka is just a construct of Shess's memories, replies that his intention is not to be destructive, and asks her to lead him to the gathering. She asks him if he even knows what the gathering is about, and he simply replies that he will find out when he gets there. He thinks to himself that he must use Menaka to get as close to Shess as he can, so he can pull him out and end this. Currygom's comment The Airavata that Gandharva remembers was first seen in Episode 3-61. Afterword (pic: silhouette of 5th-stage Maruna) Where are his wings? The parts of him that aren't red or white are not gray. They just haven't been revealed yet. As for his wings... He does have them, wouldn't he? I mean, he's still a Garuda sura. (pic: Maruna and Ran) I really like Ran. Maruna, too. There will be another chapter that deals with what happened with these two. You'll find out why I didn't draw it earlier when you read it. (pic: Rana and Ran) If Vishnu magic functioned normally, she'd be unstoppable. Ran became so frustrated when reading his copy of the book Time Logic that he burned it (Ep.2-140). In contrast, Rana is able to recall the exact page and line number of any sentence from the book if someone reads it out loud to her. (pic: Menaka and Gandharva) Oooh... Gandharva looks especially tall today. If human-form Gandharva appears that tall... it probably means that his legs are probably not human. additional note about typos being fixed Notes * Rana's reaction to Ran's question that "There can't be two me's, right?" seems to imply that there actually could be two of him at the present time. * In Currygom's side novel, the finite, Kasak's mother, Ian, also owned a copy of the textbook "Time Logic" for the purpose of learning healing magic, which implies that healing and restoring objects involve time manipulation. References